La Falsa Ingenuaconfesión de la insulsa aristócrata de Viena
by Wind und Serebro
Summary: Una visita inesperada de Rusia reaviva los recuerdos de Fem-Austria. Narrada en primera persona e Inspirada en el maravilloso fanfic de The Animanga Girl; porque cada pais tiene su gran amor perdido. MozartXFemAustria FIC TERMINADO.
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer_****: Todos los personajes ya sean de ****_Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia y anexas_**** pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Inspirado en el maravilloso fanfic de The animanga girl; porque cada país tuvo su gran amor perdido**

* * *

**LA FALSA INGENUA; confesión de la insulsa aristócrata de Viena**

**PRÓLOGO**

Era 1965 en Salzburgo, siempre me ha gustado asistir a ese festival y aún más viendo los recitales donde Karajan es el director, podía ver su excelente método de dirección reducido en su conciso marcado de compás y mejor aún; sin la compañía de Roderick, Gilbert (quien se enontraba al otro lado de Berlín) y el resto de nuestros compañeros.

Mientras transcurría el recital noté entre el público a alguien cuya apariencia me resultaba familiar: era un joven alto (demasiado podría decirse) con una temple inocente y al mismo tiempo melancólica. Decidí que me atrevería a alcanzarle y hablarle aunque me equivocara de persona, una vez que haya terminado el concierto claro está.

Después de 5 largos minutos de aplausos seguidos de una larga ovación de pie, seguí a ese muchacho para iniciar la conversación:

-Guten Abend Herr Braginski, Wie geht's?- le dije decididamente.

- что? - Me dijo algo despistado pero después me reconoció y con un tímido pero calmado привет respondió a mi saludo y me dijo que se encontraba bien.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- preguntó cuan niño delatado.

-Muy fácil, a nadie se le ilumina la cara al escuchar a Mozart, sobre todo como si fuera la primera vez que lo escuchas. Además eres el único del público que usa esa larga bufanda rosa- después de decir eso se sonrojó como si hubieran descubierto al niño que se comió las galletas de la cocina.

Iván y yo hemos sido buenos amigos desde que nos encontramos con México para la fundación del Conservatorio Nacional de Música en ese país, (Roderick no fue por asuntos más políticos y en cuanto a las artes era la encargada) sin embargo habíamos perdido contacto. Al fin después de mucho tiempo lo volví a ver, tenía algo muy importante que decirle con lo de su amada duquesa; tal vez se alegraría al escuchar la noticia:

-Se que no nos hemos visto desde la Gran Guerra y no me has escrito desde 1917… además de que has estado ocupado desde entonces pero quería avisarte sobre Ann Anderson, ¿Por qué no la visitas? Tal vez sea ella y realmente haya escapado como dicen.

Después de eso hubo un silencio incómodo, comprendí que ese tema no se debía tocar. Esperaba que explotara de ira o sus ya acostumbrados "kolkolkol" que solía murmurar, pero sonriendo me respondió:

-Supongo que por la misma razón que tú no dejas flores a esa tumba en el cementerio de Saint Marx, allá en Viena ¿Da? ^J^ - esa respuesta pese a ser cortés la sentí cuan balde de agua fría.

-"Es tut mir leid", no era mi intensión y sé que no debí creer en esos rumores pero pensé que con eso te esperanzarías un poco, realmente lo siento mucho

-No hay problema Мисс Edelstein, después de todo nunca le conté qué fue de ella desde que el Zar Abdicó al trono- me dijo con su ya típica sonrisa, aunque despedía un aura deprimente.

Queriendo cambiar el tema de conversación le pregunté al joven ruso:

-¿Y qué te hizo visitar Salzburgo?, pensé que estarías ayudando con el programa espacial

-Logré escaparme mientras los científicos se despedían de Aleksei Leonov. Como será quien realice la primera caminata espacial todos le ponen atención- me dijo como si se justificara de una travesura infantil, cuan estudiante confesando a su nana de haberse escapado de la escuela para poder comprarse un helado, sin sentir alguna represalia.

-Además- agregó serenamente- Mozart es mi compositor no ruso favorito y desde que Zhanov decretó que cualquier música que no suene soviética está prohibida ya no he vuelto a escuchar nada, ni siquiera a Bach- quejándose con ternura.

-Tampoco a Tchaikovski ¿Da?- no podría creer que acabara mi frase así, Iván también se dio cuenta y echamos a reír.

-Me gusta la música de Mozart porque me identifico un poco con él, pese a todo lo que pasaba en su mente, seguía su esencia alegre y vivaz. Aunque debo admitir que era mejor comprendido e incluso más querido…- se quedó pensando un poco hasta que reaccionó y se despidió de mí:

-Debo irme, tengo el presentimiento de que echarán a perder algo. До свидания Мисс Edelstein und Gute nacht- me dijo sin estrechar su mano y sin percatarse de que habló en alemán.

Mientras lo observaba alejarse entre la multitud varios recuerdos atravesaron mi mente y murmuré entre dientes:

_"Ay Braginski, crees identificarte con él pero no tuviste ni siquiera la suerte de conocerlo tan bien como yo"_

* * *

**Se preguntarán que tiene que ver Rusia en esto; resulta que tras la muerte de Mozart han existido diversas teorías. La más conocida (donde se dice que Salieri envenenó a Mozart) sirve de inspiración para Alexandr Pushkin y a su vez para Rimski Korsakov, ambos de origen ruso. Nadie sabe exactamente donde estan los verdaderos restos de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.**

**El 14 de enero de 1866 se crea el Conservatorio Nacional de Música, durante ese tiempo se vivía el segudo imperio mexicano con Maximiliano de Hasburgo. (Puse como pretexto que Rusia y Fem-Austria se conocerían pues para inicios del siglo XX llegarían los malokanes a Ensenada, Baja California)**

**En 1920 aparece Ann Anderson; la polaca que juraba ser Anastasia Romanova.**

**Durante los años 1920 a 1925 todo ocurrió como si no hubiese habido solución de  
continuidad con la escuela de los "Cinco" y la de Tchaikovski, ya que  
Stravinski y Prokófiev estaban en el extranjero sin poder aportar nada a la  
música rusa. **

**En 1948 apareció el tristemente célebre manifiesto de Andrei Zhanov, manifiesto que era consecuencia de una ordenanza en la que podía leerse lo que sigue:**

**_"El campo de la creación sinfónica y de la música lírica se halla particularmente mal. Algunos compositores cultivan una orientación formalista y anti popular. Esto resulta particularmente evidente en Dimitri Shostakovich, Sergei Prokofiev, Arram Jatchaturian, Visarión Shebalin, Gabriel Popov, Nikolai Miaskovski, etc., cuya obra contiene claramente ciertas desviaciones formalistas, tendencias musicales antidemocráticas, extrañas al pueblo soviético y a sus gustos en arte…"_**

**_Prusia es ahora DDR (Alemania comunista)_**

**Es 1965 Herbert von Karajan participaba una vez más en el festival de Salzburgo, Alekxei Leonov es el primer hombre en hacer una caminata en el espacio.**

**...por cierto la primera ópera de Mozart se llama "La finta semplice", ese es el origen del título.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Vinieron desde Salzburgo

**Capítulo 1: vinieron de Salzburgo**

En Viena la vida de un Aristócrata es algo tranquila pero a fin de cuentas muy aburrida. Sin embargo esos días que consideramos ordinarios son los que nos cambian la vida.

Recuerdo estar practicando mis lecciones de violín cuando Roderick interrumpió mi ensayo con su estrepitosa entrada:

-¡Está a punto de llegar!- me dijo entusiasmado

-¿Quién?- mi tono escéptico sobresalía en mi cuestionar

-¿No lo sabes?, ¡Es Leopold Mozart y esta vez viene a presentar a un nuevo virtuoso miembro de la familia!

Leopold Mozart era un músico muy respetado, su método para tocar el violín me había sido de gran ayuda y me había hecho muy amiga de Nannerl.

-De acuerdo, vamos Roderick-le dije no muy. convencida.

Nuestros jefes entre ellos la Emperatriz Maria Theresa ya estaban en el salón del palacio, fueron los primeros en llegar. Una vez reunidos escuchamos la voz entusiasmada de Leopold al presentar a su hijo más pequeño, se le iluminaban los ojos y se le llenaba la boca al llamar al pequeño "virtuoso" o "prodigio". Una vez terminada la presentación el infante empezó a tocar el piano.

Efectivamente, el pequeño tocaba muy bien, se veía tan tranquilo y sin presiones como si disfrutara lo que hacía, en pocas palabras; jugaba a hacer música.

Un perro se atravesó a la mitad del concierto y para sorpresa de todos el infante corrió hacia él hasta tropezarse. Una niña de la corte lo ayudó a levantarse a lo que el niño agradecido le pide casarse con ella cuando sean grandes.

Para muchos fue cómico, para otros fue respetuoso; pero para mí fue adorable.

Mientras la familia Mozart viajaba por todo el continente mostrando al niño prodigio ante las cortes europeas yo me contactaba con Nanerl por correspondencia. Ella me escribía sobre lo emocionada que estaba al realizar esos viajes y lo muy preocupada al notar que su padre Leopold prestaba más atención al pequeño Wolfgang, al punto de haber dejado la vida estable que tenían por las giras. Muchos podrían decir que Nanerl sentía celos sin embargo no lo fue; ella amaba tanto a su familia y sabía el deber que le correspondía (una vez me dijo lo afortunado que era Mozart por ser varón) y esos celos más bien fueron los gritos de su intuición que predecir el destino de ese alegre niño.

Siempre terminaba mis cartas con "Mis saludos para el pequeño milagro", Nanerl sabía a quién me refería y por eso ella contestaba "Hoy el pequeño milagro interpreto su concierto excelente" o "el hermoso canario compuso otra sonata".

De repente en mi correspondencia llegaron dos cartas: la primera era de Nannerl quién me contaba lo cotidiano de Salsburgo y otra de quién menos esperaba; la recuerdo tan bien que me atrevo a citarla:

_Para la Srita. Edelstein:_

_Se que mi hermana te ha escrito mucho de mí y sobre lo mucho que me divierto con la música desde que tenía cuatro años. Aquí en Salburgo mi hermana no deja de hablar muy bien de tí y por eso me dio mucha curiosidad por escribirte._

_Me dijo que te caería muy bien y que seríamos muy buenos amigos, también te envío una copia de mi primera composición como regalo._

_Atte. Johannes Chrysostomus Wolfgangus Theophilus Mozart._

_Pd. Estoy muy contento de que puedas ser mí amiga, a partir de ahora llámame Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart._

A partir de esa carta las cosas serían muy distintas.

* * *

**Leopold Mozart era un músico ya respetado, en 1756 publica ****_Versuch einer gründlichen Violinschule_****, un método para la técnica del violín muy funcional para la época. En ese mismo año nace Mozart.**

**Nannerl es la hermana de Mozart, una gran pianista que por su condición de mujer se dedicó al hogar (su vida fue más tranquila) Mozart la admiraba mucho al tal grado de querer aprender música.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Cicatrices e historia

**Un agradecimiento a Anneliese Edelstein, a Kimera y a Laidy Polairix Edelstein por seguir pacientemente la publicación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Cicatrices e historia**

Y así pasó el tiempo; con dos amigos de la familia Mozart que me enviaban cartas sin parar. A veces nos visitaban y el pequeño Mozart llenaba el palacio de alegría a tal grado que hasta mi jefa María Theresa jugaba con el. Todos estaban entusiasmados con Mozart excepto Roderick :

-¿Por qué tanto interés en ese niño?- siempre me preguntaba

-Tiene mucho talento, podría ser el orgullo de Austria y tal vez de la humanidad entera- le sonreía.

-Pero si es sólo un niño, no creo que con eso enmiendes el gran error que cometiste con Veneciano.

-Tenía que cuidar a Felicia, y por si no lo recuerdas fuiste tú el que querías qué la niña hiciera los trabajos más pesados en la casa. No sabía que harías un segundo viaje a Italia y así te ensañaras con él.

-Era una cosa por otra Señorita Edelstein. No olvides que Italia del norte es nuestro subordinado.

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Mozart!

- Como sea. Sólo te advierto que es sólo un humano, no te encariñes.

Roderick es amable y cortés pero al mismo tiempo es déspota y frío. Supuse que iría a tocar los preludios de Bach en "sempre forte" por coraje. No me importaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los años habían pasado y era evidente que él pequeño prodigio ya había crecido.

No lo había visto desde que nos visitaba a Viena, sólo mantuvimos correspondencia. Asumí que conservaría las mismas facciones como cuando niño, Pero recordé el brote de viruela que hizo enfermar a mí jefa y llevarse la vida de su hija además de impedir que nos escribieramos por un tiempo; cuestiones de salud.

Un día Elizabetha, Felicia, Julchen y yo decidimos dar un paseo por el jardín cuando vimos a Veneciano barrer el pasillo.

- Deja la escoba y ven con nosotras, necesitas despejarte un poco.

El pequeño se animó a acompañarnos. Gracias a Dios que estaba ataviado con ropa de su edad y no con esos vestidos; Felicia y yo éramos las únicas que sabíamos que Veneciano era varón, nadie nos creía.

Mientras paseábamos por el jardín hablábamos acerca de las similitudes entre nosotros y un humano ordinario; que las heridas y cicatrices cuentan una historia y explican un porque:

-Las heridas de arte son tan superficiales que es raro que dejen huella- le expliqué a veneciana.

-¿e questo è buono?

- Nein kleine Felicia, mientras que las heridas de guerra o bien heridas históricas cuestan cicatrizar para no olvidar, las heridas de arte no son tan presentes que se corre el riesgo de repetir los mismos errores. sobre todo si no son como la "Maravillosa Julchen Beilschmith".

-Supongo que la modesta no vino ¿cierto?

Mientras que ella reía con vanidad llegó un rubio delgado muy bien vestido, su traje combinada con sus ojos azules, su cara presentaba marcas provocadas por la viruela y con una reverencia se presentó:

"Guten Tag, Ich bin Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart"

* * *

**Hubo un brote de viruela que afectó tanto a la Emperatriz y a su familia como a la familia Mozart.**

_**Ya están listos los capítulos 4, 5 y el epílogo. El capítulo 3 es el más dificil de concebir pero a más tardar el 27 de enero estará completo ;)**_


	4. Capítulo 3: Así actúa con todas

**Rayos, les fallé pero ya está terminado. Disculpen la demora**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Así actúa con todas.**

Mozart estaba algo cambiado. como si se comportara con cuidado, sobre todo delante de mí. Poco después me enteraría de su irreverente y despreocupada actitud en especial con el resto de las personas.

Y todo esto sucedió en forma gradual: Al principio sólo contaba lo bien que le fue encauzar viaje por todo el continente, en especial cuando fue a estudiar a Italia y del como obtuvo la cruz de oro cuando con su oído absoluto y su excelente memoria transcribió el miserere que el vaticano guardaba celosamente. A los Venecianos les encantaba oír esa historia. Nunca mencionaba sus irreverentes aventuras, me enteraba cuando mis jefes decían que tuviera mucho cuidado con él.

Nunca entendí el porqué de su actitud, Julchen me decía que era para no quedar mal ante la chica que le gustaba (refiriéndose a mí).

Ignorando las explicaciones de ella fui a encararle diciendole que no necesitaba impresionarme, no lo juzgaría y que podía confiar en mí. A lo que como agradecimiento me invitó a participar en la orquesta y coro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo; en la mañana trabajaba en el palacio y en la tarde iba a los ensayos. Trabajaba en lo que me gustaba; un placer que en esa época muy pocos humanos podían experimentar.

Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que los comentarios de Julchen Beilschmith cuan profesía se cumplían. Wolfgang siempre me pedía que tocara un pasaje de su sinfonía, a veces me pedía que tocara como solista y hubo ocasiones en las que me pedía que cantara el solo de la soprano en alguna de sus óperas. En esto último fue donde se desató todo.

Muchas de sus óperas hablaban con picardía e ironía de la vida cortesana y de la alta sociedad, a la mayoría le gustaba, yo prefería sus obras litúrgicas.

Ya sabía de sus amoríos con su prima María Ana Thekla a la que llamaban Bäsle, afortunadamente lo intuía por su mirada expresiva pues nunca comentó algo soeces cuando hablaba conmigo.

El día en que ensayamos una de sus óperas la soprano en cuestión no sabía interpretar su aria así que Wolfgang me pidió que cantara diciéndome "Verführen mich shöne Freulein", era evidente que me sonrojara de incomodidad. No sería la primera vez que me alagaría desde ese día.

Poco a poco la incomodidad se convirtió en admiración, en especial cuando Francis, Gilbert y Sacro Imperio romano me felicitaban por el Austriaco Prodigio cuando estrenaba sus obras en sus respectivos paises, coraje hacia Colloredo y a Salieri por sabotear su trabajo (mi reacción hacia Salieri fue quizá exagerada después de todo) y finalmente amor, un grave error debido a que al final no me correspondería del todo. Debí haberlo sabido pero el día en que su madre murió me dijo que si me llegara a casar con él que nunca me abandonaría y que se esforzaría por darme la vida que merecía; la de una reina. Todo esto me decía mientras sonreía aun con lágrimas en sus ojos y tomaba mi mano. Nunca llegamos a más.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

1782

No sólo me sentía apreciada y hermosa, también sentía celos cuando se enamoraba y tristeza cuando lo rechazaban. La razón; Aloysia y Constanze Weber, ambas hermanas y cantantes. Si la primera no lo amaba la segunda era de dudosa reputación. Ni Leopold ni Nannerl estaban de acuerdo, mucho menos yo:

-¡¿Después de que te rechazó piensas intentarlo con su hermana?!

-De hecho me casé con ella...

-¡Te dije que siguieras el consejo de tu padre, pero lo único que haces es cometer errores con tu coquetería. El hecho de que seas un genio no te da derecho a ser un inepto insensible libertino !

Me alejé molesta con muchas ganas de llorar, pero no le daría ese lujo a Mozart pues era demasiado orgullosa como para que me viera derramar lágrimas por él.

Llegué al salón principal para tocar en el piano el primer movimiento de la sonata en fa mayor tan rápido y forte como mi ira lo indicaba; manías de familia.


	5. Capítulo 4: Abshied Klein Wunder

**Capítulo 4: Abschied Klein Wunder**

No paraba de tocar con tanta velocidad e ira hasta que me interrumpió una voz:

-Si sigues así te lastimarás y no me refiero a tus manos.

-Hola Daniel no te vi llegar

- Al menos no le dijiste lo que sentías

-Pero estoy en desventaja

- Tienes más ventaja de lo que crees, te tiene como amiga y te confía todo. Ya es un avance- me decía mientras se acercaba al piano.

-Se que ya pasó mucho tiempo pero quiero disculparme por haberte rechazado el día en que nos presentaron ante la emperatriz de forma tan hostil.

-Te entiendo, yo también estaba muy nervioso cuando nos presentaron y qué buenos amigos hemos sido.

-Gracias por todo, eres muy amable.

-No hay de que, no olvides que eres muy fuerte- mientras se despedía de mí.

Daniel Héderváry tenía razón, Mozart recurría a mí porque sabía que podía confiar en mí. Lo que en un principio eran consejos o buenas nuevas (como cuando entró a la francmasonería) terminó por confidencias, desde un fracaso en el estreno hasta la muerte de sus hijos, quedando como sobrevivientes dos pequeños varones. Cada vez que me contaba su pena se quedaba en silencio y tomaba mi mano para no soltarla, como si tuviera miedo. Por desgracia el ser su amiga hacía que todavía me doliera el corazón.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras paseaba por las calles de Viena me encontré a Constanze muy preocupada.

-Se que conoces a mi esposo desde que era un niño y necesito de tú ayuda.

-¿Qué necesitas?- pregunté con gentileza.

-¿Sabes si me está engañando?, hace mucho que no me dice lo alegres que son mis ojos y está frecuentado con esa cantante ...

-Tranquila no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo, no por el temor de contraer alguna enfermedad venera.

-Te lo agradezco mucho-me decía mientras me abrazaba- puedes tener una amiga en mí.

No paraba de tocar con tanta velocidad e ira hasta que me interrumpió una voz: -Si sigues así te lastimaráemas se resvuelven entre los dos cosa que ella esperanzadamente agradeció.

Desafortunadamente conocía muy bien a Mozart, ya me imaginaba lo que estaba ocurriendo y decidí encararlo:

-¿Otra vez volviendo a las andadas?, ¿En que estabas pensando?

-Was?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, es Nancy Storace, tu cantante estrella. Por favor dime que no has tenido nada que ver con ella.

-Nein, no he engañado a mi esposa desde que me casé

-Pues debes decírselo, está muy preocupada por ti.

-Así lo haré... aunque ¿sabes?, siento que ya no la amo tanto como me imaginaba...

-No olvides tu temor a contagiarte de Sífilis, sabes que al contraerla la contagiarías y así se daría cuenta de tu engaño y la culpa te acabaría... Así que ve y dile a Constanze que no la enganaste ¡Por Dios, tienes hijos!

-Das ist richtig, el adulterio es pecado, Ella es una buena esposa y una gran madre. No debo olvidarlo.

-Más te vale Amadeus.

Aunque Mozart dijera que ya no sentía tanto amor por ella no había esperanza alguna, al perecer ella realmente amaba al prodigio. Tenía que reprimir por completo mis sentimientos hacia él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A finales de septiembre de 1791 Mozart todavía no terminaba el réquiem que le encargaron por su hipocondría y un mal presentimiento, aun así me mostró lo que sería su ópera más conocida:

-Se ve interesante- le dije mientras hojeaba detenidamente -hasta tiene símbolos de...

-¿Masonería?- completó- eres muy buena observadora, por cierto esta será mi mejor ópera eso te aseguro.

-No has perdido ese optimismo a pesar de todo- mientras le devolvía las hojas ya para irme- no dudo que tendrás éxito con esto.

-¡Espera, antes de que te vayas quiero pedirte un favor!, por ser buenos amigos.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Quiero que entones éste aria- mientras me daba la partitura. Era el aria "La reina de la noche"

-Por los buenos tiempos- me sonrió.

Así fue como entoné la pieza sin dificultad y sin haber vocalizado, mientras Amadeus tocaba magistralmente, como siempre lo ha hecho. Ya terminada mi interpretación le devolví la partitura.

-Sigues cantando formidablemente, mucho mejor que todas las sopranos de Europa.

-Gracias- le dije con gentileza

-Sólo quiero que sepas que te estaré eternamente agradecido por todo el apoyo que me has brindado. Sigues igual de hermosa y hasta pienso que hubiera sido mucho más feliz si me hubiera quedado contigo: Eres la chica a la que amo y seguiré amando.

Si me lo hubiera dicho hace 10 años tal vez le habría correspondido y con un "ich liebe dich mein klein Wunder" hubiese expresado mis sentimientos. Ahora ya era diferente y por más que quiera ya no puedo volver a amarlo, como podría si reprimí mi corazón obligandolo a verlo como un ciudadano más, transformando todo ese amor en un solemne respeto.

-Mejor ve con tu esposa e hijos- le dije inexpresivamente- ellos te necesitan y además te están esperando.

Me fui sin siquiera despedirme, estaba tan desilusionada no por su falso intento de adulterio, sino por haberse tardado tanto en decirlo.

-Ojalá puedas ir- me dijo con una franca sonrisa aun sabiendo que no iba a ser posible, lo detectó por mi reacción a su confesión.

-Te va a ir muy bien- dicho esto me retiré del lugar.

Sería la última vez que lo vería con vida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Roderick, es sólo un músico por favor convence a nuestro jefe de condonarle sus deudas .

-No puedo, entiendo tu causa pero la ley es la ley, no puedo convencer a Felipe I,

- ¡Por Dios está enfermo, sólo por esta vez envía a nuestro médico de la familia. Dile que es un buen amigo de confianza!

-Ya te dije por favor no insistas.

- ¡Entonces voy yo!

Eso es todo lo que recuerdo cuando me enteré de la enfermedad de Mozart. Así fue como fui hacia su casa no sin Antes sentir un sonido agudo que me duraba mis oídos presentí que esto era una cicatriz de arte y al mismo tiempo histórica. En efecto, me toqué detrás del oído derecho y tenía una cortada hecha por el filo de un compás o de una escuadra metálica. Cuando llegué, para mi sorpresa y desdicha vi a un muchacho muy ocupado escribiendo, a simple vista parecía un copista bastante angustiado.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto.

-Me encargó que terminara el Requiem, estos son sus bosquejos y esbozos- me decía con su rostro a punto de llorar. Con eso confirmé lo que temía.

-¿Y su esposa e hijos?- se me temblaba la voz

-Están donde mi maestro llorando su partida.

-¿Con quién tengo el gusto de conocer?- mientras estiraba mi brazo para saludarlo.

-¿Me llamo Franz Xaver Süssmayr, encantado de conocerla señorita.

Decidí acompañarlo, estaba muy consternado por el deceso del Prodigio (tal vez la culpa), esperamos a que llegaran y confirmaran su muerte.

El primero en llegar fue Roderick, entrô a la habitación donde yacía inerte el compositor expresando sus condolencias a la familia. Al regresar al vestíbulo me dijo:

-Entiendo que estés molesta conmigo y que tal vez me llames estúpido aristócrata, yo también me siento culpable de lo ocurrido. Estoy dispuesto a esperar a que hables conmigo si estás lista en hacerlo. Creerme que no merecía este final.

No emití sonido alguno.

Con un "Guten Tag" y un "es tut mir leid" se despidió de Franz quién empezó a sollozar.

Los dos lloramos por esa fatírica pérdida. El pobre alumno perdió a un gran maestro pero yo ya no sabía el porqué de mi llanto; por el niño de quién me encariñé, del ingenioso caballero del que me enamoré o del músico al que respeté .

* * *

**Se dice que dias antes de la muerte de Mozart, Constanze le fue infiel con su alumno, el mismo que terminó el réquiem.**


	6. Capítulo 5: Post

**Capítulo 5: Post**

Pese a que la ceremonia fue emotiva al término todos se fueron. Yo era la única que se quedó al entierro del prodigio; en una fosa común. A lo lejos vi corriendo a Nannerl hacia donde me encontraba y con lágrimas en sus ojos me abrazaba pidiendo perdón por no haber llegado a tiempo al funeral. Me extrañaba que nunca supiera de la condición económica de su hermano, Nunca le dije dondey bajo qué condiciones fue sepultado. Muy doloroso para ella.

Me encontraba tan frustrada que no paraba de llorar de rabia o de tristeza, así que le prometí a Nannerl que cuando reconozcan la labor de Mozart tanto como para realizar al menos un solo festival en su honor, dejaría que Roderick se encargara de las artes, quedándome en casa.

Depués de decirle eso, cegada por la ira y atormentada por la culpa viajé sin mirar atrás y sin despedirme de ella hasta Prusia, justo donde Gilbert.

No recuerdo cuánto tarde en viajar hacia allá pues para mí el tiempo había desaparecido desde ese cinco de diciembre, hasta que por fin llegué al palacio donde Prusia trabajaba.

-¿Donde está?- le dije furiosa.

- Primero que nada Buenos días, ¿Como te atreves a faltarle al respeto al "Grandioso" Gilbert Beilschmith?-

-¡No me vengas con tu estúpida arrogancia y dime donde se encuentra Sacro Imperio Romano...-

-...¿Germánico?, sabes que no suelo tratar con él ¿Para qué lo buscas?-

No esperaba que de la nada me ofreciera un pañuelo después de lo que le dije. una vez que sequé mis lágrimas Gilbert se portó más comprensivo.

-Es algo importante, ¿verdad?- me dijo esta vez más calmado- Dime de que se trata y se lo diré sin falta-

-¿Conoces a Ludwig?, sí ese niño que tocó en Viena cuyo padre se veía de cara dura y al verlo temblaba de miedo, ese niño-(para 1791 tendría 20 años. a él siempre lo vi como ese niño)

-Claro que lo he visto, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- me dijo con curiosidad.

-Por favor sí lo llegas a ver dile que no deje de ayudarlo: pase o que pase y haga lo que haga. El es muy bueno, por favor no dejes que caiga en el olvido-

-Descuida que "El Grandioso yo" se encargará de decírselo, aunque...-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Yo creo que tendrá mejor suerte, se ve que es muy fuerte. Puedes confiar en mí, el "Asombroso" Gilbert- me decía guiñando el ojo.

-Así lo espero-

* * *

**Y así fue, le fue mucho mejor al músico germano, hasta el código de etiqueta se adaptó a él. (antes de poner algún comentario escriban de qué compositor se referían Gilbert y Fem-Austria) ;)**


	7. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Después de hablar con Gilbert y pedirle ese favor me vi en la tarea de recordarles quien era Mozart, su viuda Constanze también quiso ayudar por cuenta propia al contactar a Johann Anton André para la edición de su música. A diferencia de ella yo jamás me casé con Georg Nikolaus Nissen so pretexto de publicar su biografía mediante Friedrich von Schilchtegroll.

Pero Constanze tenía mucha mejor suerte con la investigación pese a que no lo amaba del todo en cambio para mí fue muy difícil dado que no había enunciado en el que hablara de Wolfgang sin romper en llanto. No fue hasta 1856 cuando empezaron a apreciar la música de aquel Gran Prodigio; al parecer al fin le hicieron justicia y para entonces ya no me dolía recordarlo. Todos quedaban maravillados con la vida y obra del Genio de Salzburgo; desde Europa hasta el vasto continente americano (de ahí fue que en México conocí a Iván Braginski quien siempre menciona lo mucho que admira a Mozart cada vez que me ve).

No fue hasta 1920 cuando le sugerí al jefe en cuestión realizar un festival en su memoria, a lo que accedió sin reparos. Salí de esa oficina entusiasmada cuan niña hasta que me percaté de que Roderick me observaba serenamente atónito:

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás a punto de hacer?- me preguntó incrédulo

-Una promesa es una promesa y sé que harás un excelente trabajo- le conteste con una sonrisa.

A partir de entonces sentí después de muchos años esa paz; como si realmente me hubiera perdonado. Cada 27 de enero y cada 5 de diciembre visito el sitio donde duerme plácidamente mi pequeño milagro pero no puedo revelarles la ubicación. Ya les ofreció 31 años de su talento, merecía descansar.

* * *

**Un agradecimiento a los que han seguido este fanfic aunque sea solo por curiosidad ;) ojalá me haya salido bien.**


End file.
